Another Favour
by Jay Legion
Summary: (On hiatus) Taking place directly after the end of 'Little Favour', Wallace decides to go and search the warehouse where he'd been held. He stumbles upon a hidden room which holds another dark secret... T for violence and gruesomeness...


**Since we currently don't know how to continue both our Doctor Who fics (ideas are welcome), we decided to give you something else entirely. This is the first fic on this site based on Benedict Cumberbatch's short called 'Little Favour'. Enjoy! And please fav/follow and R&R :)**

* * *

'I knew I could count on you,' James said.

Wallace gasped.

Then he finally let go of the gun.

James took the weapon from him.

He collapsed on his knees, exhausted.

Reaching for his face, he tried to wipe the blood off.

Lilah handed him his blue denim shirt and he pulled it on, still half dazed.

After a few minutes, he managed to get it all together again and stood up.

'I'm… I'm going to find… a bathroom…' he muttered.

James nodded and walked with him, followed by his daughter.

Wallace stumbled through the large and empty warehouse.

It took ten minutes before he finally found one.

The blood loss and injuries on his head made it hard for him to focus, in addition to his already present PTSD.

He leaned heavily on the sink and managed to turn on the tap.

He splashed the cold water in his face and washed some of the blood away.

Then he bent over to drink some.

Looking up in the mirror again, he realised how messed up he was.

_Logan had worked him good_….

'You okay, Ace?' James asked, leaning against the door.

'Hmmm?' Wallace did, his thoughts interrupted.

'I asked if you were okay.'

'Mhmm…. I'll be fine…. Just… give me a moment….'

James nodded.

Wallace groaned softly. Then he pulled himself together and turned around.

'Let's see if there's anything else in this joint….'

'Sure.' James did not think there was anything else, but he let him do what he wanted and followed quietly.

Suddenly Wallace lost his balance for a moment and grabbed the nearest thing to regain it. In this case, that was a wall lamp.

The thing moved down with a dry click, almost causing Wallace to fall.

Then, on the other side, a hidden door slightly opened with a soft creak.

'What…?' he muttered, stumbling towards it.

He pushed it open.

It was a small room, maybe ten square meters.

On one side of the room, against the wall, there stood a small cupboard, old, practically falling apart. A single lamp hung from the ceiling. The walls were a dirty kind of white. There were traces and stains of blood all over the floor.

At the far end of the room, near the wall on the floor was an old mattress.

On that filthy old thing lay a young woman.

She was lying on her side, dressed in nothing but some oversized t-shirt.

Her hands and arms were behind her back, her body slightly bent and her eyes closed. There was blood all over her face and body, but mostly around her eyes.

Her skin was tanned; she had Arabian features and ink-black wavy hair that fanned out over the mattress.

It took a while for Wallace to understand what he was seeing.

Then he saw that her chest was slightly rising and falling.

_Thank God, she was not dead_….

Wallace softly walked over to her and kneeled down.

Now he could hear that she was softly groaning. She had pain.

He reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

Immediately she curled up, trying to protect herself for as far as that was possible.

Wallace now could see why her hands were behind her back: she was handcuffed.

'It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you…' he said softly. 'I'm not with those guys….'

She whispered something.

'What?' Wallace asked.

'R-really…?' the young woman whispered, slightly louder.

'Really,' he promised. 'My name is Wallace. You can call me Ace.'

'H-hello…' she muttered. She did not open her eyes.

'You're safe now,' Wallace said. 'Logan is dead, and so are all his henchmen. He won't hurt you anymore. He won't hurt you ever again….'

The young woman managed a faint smile.

Then she said, her eyes still closed, 'Help me….'

Wallace nodded. 'I'm going to get you out of here.'

She smiled again, but with more effort.

He realised she was not going to hold up much longer.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'L… Layla…' she muttered.

'Oh, me too,' Lilah said enthusiastically. 'My name is Lilah too!'

'N-no…' Layla muttered. 'Not… not the same…. Your name… is like the colour….'

'But with an 'h' at the end,' Lilah said immediately.

'And my n-name…' Layla continued softly. 'Is… Hebrew for night…. It's written with an 'a' and a 'y'…. Different sounds….'

'You can hear that difference?' Lilah asked surprised.

Layla nodded vaguely. She did not have the strength to answer.

'Okay, Layla,' Wallace said. 'I'm gonna get you out of here. Do you know where the keys of your handcuffs are?'

'Lo… Logan….'

'Lilah, can you go and run back to Logan's body and see if you find those keys?' Wallace asked the little girl.

She nodded and ran off.

Wallace stayed with the young woman, talking softly to her. He had to keep her awake.

'So who brought you here?'

'Don… don't remember…' Layla whispered. 'Pr-probably Logan, though….'

'How long have you been here?' Wallace asked worriedly.

'I… I don't know…' the woman whispered unhappily. 'I lost track of time… ages ago….'

'What do you remember?' Wallace tried.

At that moment, Lilah ran back in. 'I found the key!'

She handed it to Wallace.

'All right, I'm going to lean over you now…' he said softly. 'Is that okay?'

She nodded barely visibly.

He bent over her, slightly leaning on her side, and gently lifted up her wrist so he could reach the locks of the handcuffs.

First, he opened the right one and Layla moved her arm to the front of her body. Then he opened the other one and put the handcuffs in his back pocket.

_Could come in handy somewhere_….

Layla leaned back slightly, her head still resting on the mattress.

'You can open your eyes now…' Wallace said. 'The light is very dull.'

The young woman smiled a bit. 'If you insist….'

'Come on, it's all right. Look at me.'

Layla hummed softly and then slowly opened her blood-rimmed eyes.

Lilah screamed in horror.

* * *

**NB. ****If you guys would like to read fics based on other stuff, tell us and we'll see what we can do for you. It'll still be OC, but that's merely because we don't write anything else... Nevertheless, we have a wide variation of fics so the chance there's something in there that you guys like is quite big. We have put down a list of our fandoms in our profile, so, if you want to know what we write about and/or make a request, have a look! ^-^**


End file.
